Un minuto más
by Serpiente Emplumada V
Summary: Ve a despedirte de ella... Solo te queda un minuto más...


**Bueno eh vuelto depsués de haber publicado yaer mi pirmera historia... peor oyendo una canción del mismo nombre se me ocurrió escribir esta historia, espero que les guste...**

* * *

Se encontraba afuera del **Salón Sagrado de los Guerreros, **tenía la cabeza gacha y sus lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos… ¿por qué le pasaba esto?... ¿por qué a ella?...

_-Tigresa, te amo-Le había dicho en esa ocasión._

_-Y yo a ti Po-Lo abrazo para besarlo. _

_-Estos tres años han sido los mejores de mi vida-Dijo para hincarse mientras tomaba su pata derecha-quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado-saco de su bolsillo izquierdo un anillo-¿quieres casarte conmigo?-Tigresa ensancho su sonrisa ante la propuesta._

_-Sí-Se abalanzo sobre él en un profundo beso. _

_Al anunciarlo oficialmente hubo todo tipos de reacciones; Mono y Mantis abrieron los ojos a mas no poder, Grulla abrió su pico en un ángulo de noventa grados, Víbora chillo de emoción, al maestro Shifu casi le da un paro cardiaco y el señor Ping envolvió a Po en un abrazo, estaba feliz por su hijo… Todo era perfecto hasta entonces._

_Ella vestía un Shen-i blanco con detalles plateados en forma de florecillas que hacia resaltar su hermoso rostro, todo el Valle estaba presenciando la unión de los guerreros de China, él portaba un pantalón negro acorde a la ocasión._

_-¡Ciudadanos del Valle de la Paz!-Exclamo Shifu que portaba un atuendo parecido al de Oogway solo que en negro y blanco perfecto para la ocasión, captando la atención de los habitantes-nos hemos reunido este día para presenciar la unión de los maestros de kung fu más importantes de toda China-anunciaba mientras que los dos se miraban mutuamente sonriendo-el Guerrero Dragón Po y la líder de los Cinco Furiosos la maestra Tigresa-señalo a ambos._

_-Maestro Po, ¿aceptas a la maestra Tigresa como tu esposa para amarla, respetarla y apoyarla en todo lo que necesite?-Preguntó dirigiéndose a él, sonrió, pues la respuesta era obvia._

_-Sí-Le sonrió mientras ella se sonrojaba un poco._

_-Y usted maestra Tigresa, ¿aceptas a Po, el Guerrero Dragón como tu esposo, para amarlo en la intimidad y en lo espiritual?-Le preguntó Shifu sonriéndole._

_-Sí-Respondió finalmente ganándose unas cuantas lágrimas del señor Ping. _

_-Y así, por el poder concebido en mi por el Palacio de Jade y el Consejo de Maestros, yo los declaro marido y mujer, Po puedes besar a la novia-él no espero mucho, unió sus labios con los de ella sellando así su compromiso, todos los aldeanos estallaron en gritos de emoción y alegría…_

-Po-Llamó Grulla acercándose a él.

-¿Qué quieres?-Se le quebró la voz.

-Llego la partera-Anuncio sonriéndole en un vano intento por animarlo.

-¿De qué sirve?-Recto fríamente-si ella…-una lágrima broto por de su ojo.

-¿Y tu bebé?-A Po se le ilumino la mente ante eso.

_Estaba emocionada, no sabía porque, su sonrisa era hermosa, le encantaba que tuviera ese estado de ánimo, corría jalándolo a él consigo, ¿A dónde lo llevaba?, no lo sabía, pero prefirió que ella le dijera, lo llevo al lugar donde se dieron su primer beso; en medio del bosque de bambú bajo un pequeño cerezo, lo sentó bajo el mientras ella seguía de pie. _

_-¿Sabes por qué te traje aquí?-Interrogo seriamente._

_-No-Respondió nervioso-¿por qué?_

_-Te tengo una noticia-Dijo emocionada._

_-No me digas-Dijo pensando en una posible respuesta-Mono compro más galletas-ella le dio un golpe por la payasada que había dicho. _

_-Tonto-Murmuro riendo._

_-Ya enserio, ¿cuál es la noticia?-Preguntó esta vez serio._

_-Estoy embarazada-Soltó directamente, Po se quedó pasmado._

_-¿No hay galletas?-Preguntó nerviosamente._

_-No-Respondió fingiendo molestia. _

_-No te creas-se levantó para abrazarla-es la mejor noticia que me han dado, la levanto para girar emocionados, la beso tiernamente… Estaba feliz, iba a convertirse en padre de un pequeño tigre o panda…_

-Vamos-Le dijo a Grulla levantándose de las escaleras para correr en dirección a las barracas.

_Todo había sido tan repentino… ella había dejado de entrenar debido a lo avanzado del embarazo, sin embargo había desarrollado cierta adicción por el juego de mahjong, jugaban juntos casi todos los días, y otras veces los demás furiosos junto con el maestro Shifu._

_Sólo un día de diferencia… _

_-Oye Po-Llamó Tigresa mientras limpiaba los platos._

_-¿Qué pasa Tigresa?-_

_-Tengo una pregunta-Afirmo despertando cierto interés en Po. _

_-Dime-La incito a externarla._

_-¿Estás listo para ser padre-Preguntó finalmente extrañando a Po. _

_-Por supuesto-Afirmo sonriéndole-nunca eh estado más listo en algo en mi vida-mañana llegaría la partera, pues Tigresa ya empezaba a experimentar los dolores fuertes del embarazo, signos de que él bebé nacería._

_-Y Po…-Soltó los platos rompiéndose en el piso, Po se alarmo al ver como caía de rodillas._

_-¡AH!-Parecía ser un dolor insoportable para ella._

_-¡SHIFU, CHICOS!-Llamó para que vinieran a auxiliarlo, ellos llegar en menos de un segundo observando la escena con horror, la fuente se había roto, empezaba a sangrar por la vagina._

_Mono, Po, Grulla y el maestro Shifu la cargaron para llevarla a su habitación; Víbora le colocaba una manta mojada en la frente para mantener la temperatura estable, Mantis sentía el ritmo cardiaco y los signos vitales del feto, Shifu se encontraba al lado igual que él, ya era noche y la partera llegaría en la madrugada, solo era cuestión de esperar… Él pidió quedarse toda la noche a su lado, todos aceptaron para luego retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones. _

_Sostenía su pata entre las suyas, de vez en cuando le acariciaba la mejilla, ella tenía una mueca de dolor en su cara, muestra del dolor que sentía en el vientre. _

_Había amanecido… se había quedado toda la noche vigilándola para cuidarla… ella empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos, alcanzo a percibirlo frente a ella._

_-Po-Habló con dificultad. _

_-No hables-Aconsejo para que no se agotara._

_-¿Si algo… le pasara al bebé… me odiarías?-Preguntó con la respiración entrecortada, le partía el corazón verla en ese estado, pero su pregunta lo inquieto más… ¿por qué preguntaba eso?..._

_-Por supuesto que no-Le sonrió para luego besarla en la frente, ella sonrió ante el contacto._

_-¡AH!-Nuevamente los dolores regresaron, Víbora y Mantis entraron apresuradamente a la habitación apartando a Po para ocuparse de Tigresa, él salió de la habitación para irse afuera a reflexionar la situación, conforme se alejaba los gritos parecían aumentar._

_Se sentó frente al principio de las escaleras del Salón Sagrado de los Guerreros…_

Al llegar a las barracas se mantuvo afuera de la habitación junto a los demás, todos tenían miradas perdidas y llenas de preocupación, desde hace unos minutos ya no se oían ruidos… La partera, una vieja cabra que vestía un Shen-i rojo salió de la habitación, y al verlos agacho la cabeza, todos se estremecieron, no podía ser cierto, Tigresa no podía…

-¿Qué paso?-Le preguntó Po preocupado.

-Ya no se pudo hacer nada por los dos-Su corazón exploto, no era verdad, ella estaba mintiendo, todos los furiosos agacharon sus cabezas en señal de tristeza, varias lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Shifu ante la noticia-ve a despedirte de tu esposa, solo te queda un minuto más-entró a la habitación para observar el feto de lo que parecía ser un pequeño panda muerto y envuelto en unas mantas, Tigresa parecía luchar para respirar, ella volteo a verlo con lágrimas en los ojos, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de su rostro.

-Po te amo-Le dijo en última instancia, él la beso en los labios por última vez, poco a poco el calor de su cuerpo disminuyo hasta ya no sentir los latidos de su corazón, le beso la frente para luego retirarse de ahí…

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué les pareció'?, ¿bueno, ¿malo?, ¿regular?... Diganme que les parecio en los reviews... nos vemos hasta mi próxima historia... adiós **


End file.
